


Fanart for the "Stranger And Stranger Still" series

by la_muerta



Series: Stranger And Stranger Still [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Fanart for the "Stranger And Stranger Still" series.





	Fanart for the "Stranger And Stranger Still" series

 

So I started a little tradition for myself drawing fanart to celebrate completing my series. This is Shadowhunter!Magnus. Sorry for the sucky pic quality, I really need to repair my DSLR...

Medium: pencil on paper.


End file.
